Tyson Carter
|guild mark= Right shoulder |occupation= Mage Independed Mage Guild Ace |previous occupation= Unknown |team= Super Girls and a Man |previous team= Solo |partner= Murasaki Megami |previous partner= Zen Sanada |base of operations= Forest of Butterfly's |status= Alive |marital status= Murasaki Megami(Girlfriend) |family= Daniela Carter (Mother) Ned Carter (Father) |magic= Magma Phoenix Slayer Magic Gold-Make Flight Magic Shell Magic |weapons= Hell Gate (地獄の門, Jigoku no Mon) }}Tyson Carter (たいそん かあたあ, Taison Ka-taa) known as The Golden Knight (黄金騎士, Kogane Kishi) is a free-lance S-Class Mage who is affiliated to Butterfly Wings, a guild where he is their Ace. Over the years he has gained great experience trough missions he has been taking. He was abandoned when he was born, so that he could be taken under Phoenix Magmus who taught him Phoenix Slayer magic. Before he got into Butterfly Wings, he was in where he was partner to . After leaving Lamia Scale Tyson met Zen Sanada who becomes his best friend. The two of them help Hidetora Fuji to establish a guild, which makes them the co-founders. Quickly after that event Zen gets killed by of the guild named . Tyson tries to beat him, but Silver was too strong and let's him search for revenge. Later he meets Murasaki Megami and decides to get revenge for his lost best friend. Appearance Tyson is tall, well build man with a very muscular body due to numerous works he had gone through. He has read hair that is pushed back out of his face and he also has black eyes. As said, Tyson is very tall young man and he is taller at least a head taller over most of his peers. He body is very builded and formed. Tyson on his right shoulder has a tattoo of his guild and he has a big scar that goes from the top of his left shoulder right over his stomach where the scar ends. He has another scar close to his right eyebrow. That scar is also the first scar he eraned in a fight with . Tyson has very big power in his hands being able to destroy a big rock with a punch and that's without using his full strength. Another good trait of his are his legs which he trained hard and long. Similar to his hands, his legs also have great power which is shown by him being able to jump, or move faster than normal humans would. Tyson is usually seen wearing a bag on his right shoulder, where he keeps his clothes. The only thing that Tyson always wears is his hat made of straws with black tape one it. His main clothing is made out of shirt, pants and slippers. He wears white shirt with a raised collars and its unzipped. The buttons on his sleeves and on other places on his shirt are out of metal and in shape of burning fire. He wears a black belt with skull head on front. Tyson wears blue ordinary dark blue jeans with a chain going from his belt to his right pocket. And in the end he wears white sneakers with untied shoelaces. Personality Tyson is openly described as brave young fighter who is ready to rush in fight anytime. Whenever he fights he doesn't see anyone except for his opponent. Besides fighting Tyson like's to help people in trouble and make them feel happy and cheerful. Aside from all this Tyson likes to make fun of people around him, he especially loves to make fun of his female partner Megami. He doesn't like when someone is hurting innocent people, that's when he gets serious and loses every piece of joy in fighting. As mentioned before he loves fighting and sometimes he gets carried away and destroys things in his environment. As a child, Tyson was very troublemaker kid and he always got in trouble from which Magmus had to pull him out. Although Magmus tried to reeducate him into good person, Tyson didn't care about it and he kept doing things on his own. Since Tyson lived in town town he was always stealing from rich people. One day Magmus decided to take him into the forest far away from town and change his behavior there. And indeed he really changed, because of all animals that were in the forest he became honest kid. Since then he always respected all people around him. He also loved to make fun of people around him, that was the case even with Magmus. After Magmus's leaving Tyson was sad and he didn't show his smile to anyone, until one day he met a little animal and then he realized that Magmus taught him everything that he has to know. Since then he proudly walks knowing that Magmus is there, watching him. Over time Tyson joined and yet again his behavior changed. He started taking things more serious and almost never showed any smile. Even in a fight, he barely smiled. He only showed his happiness when he fought tough opponents. Young master tried to make him a little happier, but Tyson rejected his help. This was because he saw how a ruthless murderer killed an innocent family and he vowed to find him and take revenge for them. After he took revenge with the help of his new comrade Zen Sanada, he left Lamia Scale. Everyone tried to make him stay, but he was determined and he knew that he has to continue his journey. His last words were "It was fun." Then he continued his adventure with a smile on his face. After leaving Lamia Scale he had many adventures and fun with his new comrade Zen. Since then he always had a smile on his face. Aside from his good nature, Tyson also has his bad side too. His bad side isn't shown so often and he tries to hide it. There was a time when he showed it toward Megami when they were on a mission to redeem the lost children from bandits who kidnapped them. Tyson showed his anger toward her, which lead to harsh words that made Megumi retire from a team for some time. Aside from that accident he never expressed it ever again. Another bad habit of his is that he never listens to what one has to say and that can lead to messing up with things very often. Relationships History Synopsis Equipment : Tyson always has his Magic Headphones, even when he's in battle. He always listens to his favorite music (Punk Rock), even in battle Tyson plays the music sometimes. He has Lacrima Model which is wireless, with the prominent, pointed Lacrima crystals jutting out from its ear-muffs acting as the Magic Database. Magic And Abilities Enhanced Strength: One of Tyson's main weapon's in a fight is his strength. Ever since he was a kid, Tyson always practiced to improve the power of his body. He had to carry rock's uphill and downhill without letting the rock fall on the ground. At first he couldn't endure this kind of training, but over time he got used to it. Another thing that he had to do is handstand. He had to do pushups while standing on his hands, while doing this he also had to bends his knees with rock on them. This training helped him to shape his body in perfect harmony. After a couple of years of this, his training started to get heavier and strenuous. One day he was ordered by Magmus to punch a rock, when he punched it the rock shattered into pieces. That was the proof that his strength exceeded the normal human strength. Later he learned how to release his power by making shockwaves with ordinary punches. Over the years his strength still grew, he became able to blow his opponents with punch and with ease. Not only his opponents, but the wall too. He is able to make little craters in the ground. His immense strength is what brought him to the S-class level. Immense Speed: Tyson is very fast, even thou his great physical build. This shows great control that he has over his body. Although he is fast, people can't say that he is faster than most of his opponents. Although fast, Tyson cannot be classified in the same class as the mages with God-like speed. Great Reflexes: Ever since Tyson was a kid he has shown to have very quick reflexes. After Magmus's leaving Tyson had to take care of dangerous animals, he had enough strength to fight but not enough speed so he developed very quick and sharp reflexes. Tyson has shown to have the great dodging ability, whenever the opponent is attacking him and he sees that in last second, he is able to dodge attack with only a scratch, or with minimal damage he can get. Enhanced Endurance: Tyson has shown to be able to take quite the beating from his opponents and to still be able to stand on his feet. After his strength his endurance is his second greatest attribute. Ever since he was with Magmus his training was like hell for him, but he did all he needed to because he knew that he'll get stronger only like this. Tyson's endurance is what brought him win of the most of his fights because he always kept his fists tight ready to sneak some of his attacks. In a fight with faster opponents Tyson would let him get hit so that he can catch his opponent that way. Not only that Tyson is physically strong, but he is also mentally stronger than most of the other humans. Unlike most of the people when hear something that is mentally hurting them, Tyson was able to overcome that due to cruel reality he lived in. Magic Capabilities Magma Phoenix Slayer Magic (マグマの滅鳳凰魔法, Maguma no Metsuhōō Mahō) is a form of Phoenix Slayer magic. This magic is one of the strongest among Phoenix Slayer's forms and unique because Tyson is able to use earth and fire magic trough it. Another unique thing about this Phoenix style is that user can heal himself by touching not only magma, but earth and fire also. By touching these two elements user heals only a small part of the wound, but not whole wound. When in use, the Magic allows Tyson to absorb Magma from any area and add it to his body, allowing him to shift and change depending on how he see fit. The most common uses are often Wings that give Tyson the power of flight, and depending on the element, can add more damage through each attack. Tyson learned how to use this style with his own free Hand-to Hand combat. He has the natural instincts to use his techniques in any situation he gets in, even in the most difficult. To see attacks of this Phoenix style you should go to Magma Phoenix Slayer page. Gold-Make: Shell Magic: Trivia *Tyson was inspired by Tojo grom Beelzebub. *Tyson's name was inspired by famous boxer Mike Tyson. *His theme song is Overtaken *His pictures are taken from Tojo from Beelzebub. *Although Tyson is shown not to be smart, his IQ is 133 and it reaches 150 in some points. *His phrase is YOSH!! Time to beat this creep. *Tyson wishes to test his fighting skills against Dante Royard, Sanjo Vista, Jason LaHote, Silas Cocytus, Artemis Reznik, Richard Buchanan Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Djolee5 Category:Male Category:Molding Magic User Category:Independent Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Original Character Category:Weapon user Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Butterfly Wings Category:Main Character